


Sapphire

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have to love Shran:  The bravery, the honor, the snark.  Yeah, especially the snark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Originally written for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "sapphire."

“So, you’re still determined to go through with it, Pinkskin?”

“It’s a bit late to back out now, Shran.  Besides, I love her.”  Archer adjusted the collar on his dress uniform.

Shran’s antennae shivered.  “You’ve always liked living dangerously.” 

He handed Archer a small box stamped with the logo of the Andorian Mining Consortium.  “Jhamel informs me it’s a suitable gift for a Vulcan woman.” 

Archer opened the box and found a large teardrop cut sapphire on an intricately wrought chain, its deep blue the color of twilight on the Vulcan Forge.

“Don’t screw up.  You can thank me later.”


End file.
